


Saturday morning chez Oikage

by Slice_of_Apple



Series: chez Oikage [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Annoyed Oikawa Tooru, Domestic Fluff, Fluffity fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Kageyama Tobio, Sweet, oiks and kags are married, their kid looks like Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slice_of_Apple/pseuds/Slice_of_Apple
Summary: Saturday morning chez Kageyama/Oikawa
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: chez Oikage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159817
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	Saturday morning chez Oikage

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, gay marriage isn’t legal in Japan – but it is in this fic.
> 
> Apparently, the offspring of two men can’t share both of their genetic material – but she does in this fic. 
> 
> Thanks for reading ;-)  
> (Sorry - changed the title! will probably change it again if I think of something better.)  
> \--------------------------------------------

They had tried going as a family to one of Kageyama’s away matches, and it was a complete disaster. Halfway through the trip, Oikawa began declaring loudly and often that he would only repeat the experience over his dead body – that is, traveling in a hearse. Not only had the trip itself been an exercise in misery for all three of them, it had utterly wrecked Hana’s sleep schedule.

A week later, they are still paying for their error in judgement.

Last night, it had been Kageyama’s turn to cajole Hana back to sleep at 2 in the morning.

Today, he is still dead to the world while Oikawa bustles about, getting ready for their weekend outing.

Oikawa almost has everything ready to go when he realizes that a certain someone is still snoring away in the bedroom.

He tries calling several times in what he knows to be his most annoying sing-song voice.

“Yoo-hoo, Tobio-chan!”

When his third attempt yields no response, he starts to get seriously annoyed. He’s got other things to do, what with fitting the mini cooler full of chilled, toddler-friendly snacks into the backpack, double-checking the train schedule, making sure all the windows are closed, not to mention changing Hana’s diaper. It’s not his job to also have to wake up his lazy husband who should have set his own alarm like an adult!

Finally, Oikawa stomps into the bedroom, holding a clean and very wiggly Hana in his arms. He mercilessly yanks off the covers with one hand. Hana laughs delightedly at the sight of Kageyama sprawled out on the bed, groaning and pulling a pillow over his head.

“Wake-up time, dearest Tobio!” says Oikawa in a loud and brittle voice. “As I hope you remember, today we’re going to visit _your_ mother. Because _you_ promised her we would. So get out of this bed, lazybones!” His husband is saved from hearing more colorful language hurled at him by the presence of their young daughter, much as Oikawa is tempted to cover her ears and let fly.

Kageyama is finally out of bed and dressed, and they are in the last stages of readiness for their departure. Oikawa has Hana restrained in her highchair for the unpleasant but necessary task of applying sunscreen.

“Look, sweetheart, Daddy’s going to get his sunscreen, too, because he knows how important it is to protect his beautiful skin.” Oikawa gives Kageyama a warning look. Kageyama, suitably cowed, allows Oikawa to smear the cold, goopy cream on his face. He tries not to grimace even though he can feel that Oikawa has left thick chunks all over, probably on purpose. He grimly rubs it in. He knows that Oikawa is watching him like a hawk, and if he even so much as tries to wipe any of it off with a paper towel, he’s in for a tongue lashing.

Oikawa, with a great deal more care, then delicately dabs the sunscreen onto Hana’s face, ears, neck, and arms. He takes the opportunity to tickle her lightly on her bulging tummy and sneak in a few kisses as he rubs it in. Everything about Hana is delicious, from her plump arms and legs to her round cheeks, which are somehow even softer than Oikawa’s.

Hana, also, does not enjoy receiving sunscreen, even when it is so carefully applied. In between the giggles from the kisses and the tickles, she scowls at her father. Despite having Oikawa’s fluffy brown hair, she is the spitting image of Kageyama. Also like Kageyama, she is easily annoyed and prone to expressing it. Oikawa can’t help grinning because it really is hilarious, seeing Kageyama’s scowl replicated so perfectly in their daughter.

Watching how utterly Oikawa dotes on this miniature creature wearing his own face twists something deep inside Kageyama.

He moves behind Oikawa and slides his hands around Oikawa’s waist, resting his chin on Oikawa’s shoulder.

Oikawa pauses briefly to give one of Kageyama’s wrists a quick squeeze before moving on from the sunscreen to getting Hana’s socks on. They are blue with huge white polka dots and match the ruffled hat which Oikawa ties with practiced efficiency under her chin. Framed by the hat, her blue eyes are enormous in her round face.

Kageyama feels such a hot surge of affection well up in him that he can’t help nuzzling into Oikawa’s neck at the same time that he reaches out to run his fingers up the bottoms of Hana’s stockinged feet.

She laughs merrily and kicks out, narrowly missing Oikawa’s stomach.

Oikawa swivels around so that he is facing Kageyama. As Oikawa no doubt anticipated he would, Kageyama traps Oikawa in his arms and kisses him, softly at first, then with increasing urgency. He keeps at it until Hana, annoyed that the game of foot tickling has ended so quickly, squeals and squirms, trying in vain to escape from the shackles of her highchair. She eventually resorts to shrieking piercingly for attention.

She is much like Oikawa in that way.

Oikawa, who can never resist her, is turning back when Kageyama stops him for a moment, pulling Oikawa’s head against his own. He whispers, “My mom said she can watch Hana tonight. We could go out.” He ends with a quick flick of his tongue into Oikawa’s ear.

Oikawa cocks his head. “Oh?” he asks slowly.

“If you want,” breathes Kageyama, still speaking directly into Oikawa’s ear.

“If I _want?_ ” Oikawa hisses. “Alone time with my husband? The love of my life? Of course I want! Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“I didn’t want to get your hopes up. In case it didn’t work out. But… I have dinner reservations at 7, and…”

“And what?” Oikawa asks with suspicion, doing his best to ignore the shrill cries behind him.

“I booked a hotel room.”

Oikawa’s eyes flash.

“If you want…” repeats Kageyama demurely.

And then Oikawa is kissing Kageyama, pushing him until he is forced back against the refrigerator door. They kiss and kiss, wet, hungry kisses, until Hana’s demands for attention rise to an intolerable decibel level.

Then they both turn back to the task of getting Her Royal Highness appeased and ready for the journey.


End file.
